


Paws for Alarm

by aimless38



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent brought a friend home to stay. A grumpy, hot, and bitchy Cid had no idea what was in store for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws for Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story. Names have been changed to protect the innocent...

It was hot. It was vinyl sticking, ass sweating, armpit swampy HOT! The windows were open to let in the meager breeze which only slightly stirred the dusty air. A small fan oscillated noisily on the desk. It pointed directly at a reclining figure draped bonelessly on the sofa. A large totally nude figure who could have cared less who saw him that way. Putting on clothes would only make him more miserable.

Vincent Valentine strolled into the office and stopped dead in his tracks at the side spread before him. His lover and long time companion was sitting naked in his office on the ratty couch that he rescued from a dumpster in town. What was wrong with this picture?

“Um…Cid? Why are you sitting there like that?” The black haired gunman laid his satchel on the desk.

“Port engine on the Highwind is acting up. The crew and I were taking a look at it.” The blond absently replied as he tried to get comfortable.

“So what does that have to do with you being naked?” Honestly he’d never figure out how his lover’s mind worked.

Cid sighed and looked his lover over. Vin was dressed in his typical specter of doom persona. He swore the temperature in the room climbed ten degrees just by looking at the fully dressed sniper.

“How the hell can you wear that?” Cid snarked. The heat was making him cranky.

“I always wear this. Especially on a courier mission. The cloak keeps the road dust off.” Vincent shrugged off the cloak in question amid a torrent of red dirt.

“Ahhh...not in here! I’m glad you’re back but if you touch me I’ll smack ya. It’s too damned hot! Ah…Vincent? Why is your satchel moving?

It was true the bag in question was squirming and inching perilously closer to the edge of the desk.

“Oh I almost forgot.” Vincent went to the desk and reached inside the bag. He held out a fuzzy white puffball of a kitten. “Isn’t she pretty? I found her along side the road when I stopped to get a drink. She just came right up to me.”

“So put it outside and get me a beer would ya?” Cid flopped back against the arm or the couch.

“I will not Cid Highwind! This poor creature was obviously dumped and left to starve by the side of the road. I’m going to get her something to eat. Get your own beer.” Cid’s lover stomped huffily into the tiny kitchenette.

“Awww come on Vin. I’ve been crawling around in the Highwind’s engine all morning. I’m fucking toast. Show some pity. The cat can stay…please get me a beer?” Cid could whine with the best of them if the situation demanded it.

“All right. Just keep an eye on her ok? I’m going to cut up some of the chicken in here. I think she’s old enough to be able to eat it. Then you get your beer.” Came a disembodied voice from the depths of the mini-fridge.

“I’m dying of thirst here.” One glare from the kitchen had Cid doing exactly as he was asked. Ignoring the ball of fluff as it scampered around the room.

The blond leaned over to the junk covered coffee table and grabbed the latest newspaper. He snapped it open to catch up on the local events. Sweat ran down his body in thin rivulets. Creating an annoying tingly itch. Cid rubbed his chest and finally reached down to give his balls a thorough scratching. He moaned in bliss as his busy hand rattled the newpaper.

Unbeknownst to the oblivious pilot the kitten’s ears perked at the enticing rustling noise. Giving into instinct the kitten stalked its prey across the room. It sidled along the wall and then to the base of the sofa. The moving paper and dangling things were too much to resist. It crouched…staring intently. Then wiggling its butt three times it POUNCED!

The ear piercing shriek made Vincent hit his head sharply on a cabinet. Convinced they were under attack the gunman vaulted over the counter with his gun drawn and ready. His mouth dropped open in shock at the sight before him.

Cid was flailing and running around the room. The white kitten seemed to be attached to his lap like Velcro. Cid screamed vile curses as the kitten hung on for dear life. Finally a lucky shot from the immobile coffee table felled Cid like a tree. He toppled onto his back with a loud, dusty whump! The frightened kitten let go and scampered up Vincent’s clothing to hide, shivering under the curtain of his hair.

Vincent’s face contorted as if it was not sure what to do. Then his lips quirked and a small noise escaped his lips. The escaping chortle was soon joined by a giggle and then a full blown guffaw. He could not recall the last time he truly laughed. Vincent’s arms wrapped around his middle as he nearly laughed himself sick.

Cid groaned and examined his groin carefully. There were several long scratches in delicate areas.

“Sure laugh it up as I lay here maimed. Seems like neither of us will be having any fun for a while. Gah! This hurts like a son of a bitch!” Cid glared at the tears of mirth running down Vincent’s face.

“I’m…ha ha hee…sorry Cid. You just…”Gasp! “Have no idea how you looked!” Vincent wheezed.

Meanwhile smelling the chicken the kitten leapt from the gunman’s shoulder onto the counter and began to eat ravenously.

“I’m dying…I’ll get an infection and my dick will fall off.” Cid sat up and winced.

Vincent extended his hand as he wiped his face.

“All right war hero let’s get you into the bathroom and I’ll patch you up. Now where did we put the iodine?” Vincent began to pull his lover into the bathroom.

“Oh fuck No! No way! Let Go!” Cid tried to pull away.

Vincent just narrowed his eyes and snarled. Oh yeah mighty Cid Highwind was SO whipped.

“Mommy…”

The big man whimpered as he was dragged off to his doom. Or at the least a very unpleasant experience.


End file.
